Talk:Pneumo Tube
I think the pneumo tube isn't a seperate business, but just a product of the Jet Postal. Note the envelope on the tube. Freezing Mike 19:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Infinite poisoning Rapture "Some of the pneumatic sections are equipped with signs indicating their destinations (such as the Kashmir Restaurant or the Little Wonders Educational Facility in Market Street)." Its supposed to be a mail system. Why tubes to specific places when you could have several thousand destinations -- is there a tube to each one of those? (google 'johnny canal snl') Who sends to Kashmirs or the Little Wonders ??? The TV set with robot arms thing - whats with that except as just to push the Sky-Hook/Skyline game mechanic in this game setting. Vacuum cleaner parts .... riiiiiight. Sad. Same people are doing BAS2 ??? Testxyz (talk) 12:20, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Jeez, why all those spaces between your paragraphs? Anyway, and without surprise yes pneumo lines have been most likely forced in Rapture just for the sake of Infinite's gameplay. However, I don't find them to be as disturbing as you picture them. Also the vacuum parts used in the grabber are more for comfort and arm-resting. The most important piece is the hook, though it is just fixed to the moving rail of the pneumo lines. I think the only pneumatic thing in them is that they run parallel to pneumo tubes, nothing else. :Now for the signs, they are just a cosmetic addition, nothing dramatic too. Still I would have more imagine tubes ending first in substations like at Neptune's Bounty or at the Atlantic Express Depot, before being redirected locally to the rest of the concerned area. Maybe some were implanted for specific business, like here the Kashmir or Little Wonders, that would depend of how much they would pay Jet-Postal for this specific service. :Pauolo (talk) 18:59, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I guess its just the contrived stuff for Columbia being re-contrived into Rapture and being even less logical. Its a great shame the stuff they showed in those early Infinite trailers and all the hype in the endless interviews was alot of hot air. The full Sky-line system would have been a significant feature IF they had been able to deliver. Seriously they should have known they couldnt do it, its part of the testing you do early before wasting alot of work (and money) on stuff that wont happen in the game. :Testxyz (talk) 04:54, December 13, 2013 (UTC) : Are they actually called 'pneumo tubes' or just 'the pneumo' in the game sinclair radio msg in Sirens Alley : "They've cut the power on ya – you're stuck 'till the back-ups kick in. I'll help you hold 'em back! Check the pneumo! " audio diary minervas den siren alley radio msg : "I've got the maddening notion that I owe you my life, stranger ... such as it is. I'm sending you a care package to the pneumo along the way. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Doctor Lamb." radio msg 04a. Augustus Sinclair - Hack Darts in the Pneumo "Looks like you're out of Hack Darts—I'll send you some more by pneumo." etc :I think that's just the shorthand expression. They're probably called Pneumo Tubes. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:53, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Probably the difference between a 'mail box' and the 'mail' system. We do see in places in Rapture the actual pneumatic tubes vs the kiosks Pneumo System Diagram :Testxyz (talk) 07:51, December 30, 2013 (UTC)